A Cybertronian Reality
by SweetSpark22
Summary: Basically, my fantasy/explanation on how and why cybertronians could be real, plus a lot more, but you'll just have to read to find out. Rated M because this is meant for mature, dedicated trans-fans. If you haven't seen any of the transformers shows or movies, then this isn't for you. If you have't read ANY transformers fanfictions on this site, DON'T start with this one CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1: Olivia

**Ok, so this is my first story on this site, ever. I've read a plethora of transformers fanfictions on here, so I have an idea of what I'm doing, but I'm still a beginner, so don't expect it to be a master piece or anything. Just keep an open mind about this, because there will be some pretty radical concepts on here.**

**If you have any constructive criticism to give, PLEASE private chat me or put it in a review, because I want this story to be awesome, so I'll take any help I can get. If you have any questions about anything, leave it in a review or PM me and I'll try to answer it.**

**Story Outline: This story will almost always be in the first person. What will be a constant change is _whose_ point of view, which will be elucidated by the title of the chapter. I can tell you now, though, the majority will probably be my self-OC's point of view. After all, this story is basically my fantasy/explanation on how Cybertronains could be real, and how I would want to be tied into them.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim anything that requires disclamation**

**BTW- I did a little clean-up on this chapter, and I might do the same with the other chapters, so be on the lookout. **

"Is the popcorn ready yet?" she yelled to me.

"It's still popping, isn't it?" I yelled back.

"Well hurry up! I've been waiting for this for months!" she yelled.

"_We_, Macala; _we _have been waiting for months." I corrected, taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Right, _we_, whatever." she said, returning her attention to her iPad.

I was slightly annoyed by her dismissive tone, but I simply rolled my eyes with a smirk, then put some butter in a plastic cup and popped it in the microwave so it would melt.

I'd known Macala since second grade. She'd moved here from a different county, just as I had done the year before. Our friendship progressed as any solid friendship would. We had our similarities and our differences, but that just made our conversations more interesting. We would have our fights, but, sooner or later, we'd always forgive and forget, then go on with our soul-sisterhood.

I'm certain that for every difference between us, there is a similarity. We balance each other out. That's why I think that no matter what happens between us, we'll always be sister-sister inside.

"-_Choo!" _

The sound jolted me out of my thoughts. "Bess you." I said to Macala. She hadn't taken any allergy medication, since it made her drowsy.

"Thank you." she answered. She was silent for a few seconds before it registered in her mind. "The word is _bless_, Liv." she snarked.

"How many times do I need to explain it to you before you stop correcting me on that?" I said, slightly peeved.

"Until you get it right" she responded snidely.

I groaned outwardly before going to get the salt from the cupboard. Of course, I knew I was simply demonstrating her true reasons.

For some reason, people thought my reactions to such things were either amusing, cute, or both. I assumed the majority to be the latter. I certainly wasn't _trying_ to project such emotions in others. I figured I was just cute. Almost everyone liked me, though I didn't really get why. I can think of plenty of reasons, thanks to years of silent observation and thorough analysis of myself and other people, comparing mental notes.

I never let such thoughts go to my head though. A good portion of my life was spent watching TV, reading books, playing computerized games, those sort of things. So I know about people who do let such things go to their head. Petty things like their looks, circumstances, who their parents are and what they do; all things they themselves have no control over. I take pride in what _I_ accomplish, not what the universe hands to me. This is the reason I started thanking the universe for the good things that happen to me-

"Earth to Olivia!" Macala shouted at me. I snapped to attention, realizing that, for maybe the billionth time, I'd accidentally tuned out the rest of the world, focusing on my thoughts. In other words: I'd zoned out.

"Sorry." I said

"It's ok." she replied, her attention already back on the TV.

I finished dressing the popcorn, certain that our taste buds would think the popcorn quite attractive, and made my way to the couch.

"Call Meg, we can start the movie now." I said, starting to feel a little giddy.

"Meg, get your butt in here!" Macala screamed.

A few moments later, Meg came into the living room, her calm and collected manner quite apparent in the way she took her time, instead of running.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she mumbled as she rounded the couch, so she could get to the front.

I hadn't known Meg for as long as I'd known Macala. I met her my freshman year of high school. We'd actually met through Macala. Her family situation was... complicated. Her Dad, who is currently asleep on the other side of the house, lives about half an hour from mine and Macala's school district. His house is bigger than Macala's Mom and step-Dad's house, which is a five-minute drive from mine.

Putting my thoughts on the back burner, I got up and popped the movie into the Blue-Ray player. We were all a little giddy, because it was the fourth Transformers movie. It had come out two years ago, and while the plot and dialogue really wasn't any better than the first three Michael Bay movies, the special effects were _amazing_. This was enough to keep our interest, since we were much more interested in the Cybertronians than the humans.

As the previews flashed by, I decided to prompt Meg for the movie. She hadn't seen it yet, which shocked both Macala and myself.

Although, in retrospect, that shouldn't have surprised either of us. Meg didn't like the Transformers as much as we did. Hell; even Macala wasn't as in to it as I was. They both shared the opinion that reality was more interesting than fiction, something I could understand. That didn't mean I had to agree with them, though. One of the many traits they'd both picked up from me: agreeing to disagree.

**-Knock-knock-knock-**

A knock on the door stopped me before I could get a word out to Meg. Being the eldest of our trio, I signaled with my hands that neither of them had to get up. When I got to the door, I tried to look through the peep-hole. Too late, though, I remembered that Macala's door didn't _have_ a peep-hole the way the one at my house did. Dismissing the feeling of stupidity as quickly as it had come, I opened the door.

A man I didn't recognize was standing on the other side, his back toward me. When he turned around, I was stunned. He wasn't what others might consider hot or ugly. He was... just right.

He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was tan, a few shades lighter than me, his hair was short, cropped, and jet black. Although, in the moonlight it seemed to have a blue luminescence to it. He looked to be a few inches short of six foot, taller than me by around a head and a half; yet he didn't make me feel shorter than I knew I was. He was muscular, but not in a body-builder sense. He had a truely regal sense about him... perhaps he held a high rank in the military?

The feature that truly grabbed my attention, though, were his eyes.

They were a warm, chocolate-brown, but they were profound and _fathomless_. It felt as if I could get lost in them if I stared long enough, which was fine with me, since I liked mazes. I could tell those eyes had seen so much...; he wasn't an open book, but I didn't get a negative vibe from this... or anything about him, for that matter. I found myself wanting to unlock the feelings that I could tell he was always trying to hide from others; wanting to heal anything and everything that plagued him behind those beautiful eyes.

I'd never met a boy- no, not a boy, this guy was a _man_- that made me feel this way. He didn't make me nervous at all, the feeling I had come to associate with boys my age. I felt as if could tell him anything and he wouldn't dare judge me. I knew I'd never even _seen _him before, but I felt like I'd always known him... it was surreal.

It was at this point in my train of thought that I started thinking of various love song snippets, and I wondered...

'_Is this what Mom had felt when she first locked eyes with Daddy?_'

**Alright, that's my first chapter. Seriously, provide feedback, ask questions, I'll do my best to respond to it all.**

**Next chapter will be the _mysterious stranger's_ P.O.V. Some of you probably already know who he is, some of you probably don't. Either way, I suggest you read the next chapter, once I've put it up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Optimus

_Chapter 2: Optimus_

The number of words to describe her was as infinite as the cosmos itself. I had only imagined how it would feel, meeting my... destined, I believe the humans would say? Human languages are far too complex for my liking.

They said I would feel and think many things, all at once: I would find difficulty in pointing out her flaws; I would look into her optics- no..._eyes_, yes, that was the human term. I would look into her _eyes_- those big, bright, beautifully deep brown eyes- and never want to look away; I would want to explore every part of her being, in every sense of the phrase; they said a single look was all it would take. I had long since stopped believing them.

I had started losing hope; it seemed as though I may be incapable of such feelings for anyone. Now I understand that I was simply looking in the wrong parts of this universe. To think; a being originating from such a young race... but thinking back to the prophecy Alpha Trion had shown me, from the Covenant of Primus, she seemed to _fit the bill _perfectly, as the humans say.

"Who's at the door?" someone shouted, pulling me from my thoughts, back into reality. She blinked, as though she, too, had been in a trance.

"Can I... um... help you?" she said. Her voice was like that of heated energon, though I could somehow sense she didn't use this voice often.

"Yes. My des- _name_, is Rion. My truck has broken down on the road." I gestured towards the area on the side of the road my vehicle mode was currently occupying. '_Dirt trail is more like it.' _I thought, disapproving the quality of care the humans of this area designated for their _roads._

"That's your truck?!" she said in a shocked, somewhat giddy tone. She was staring in awe at my vehicle mode, with a... _sparkle_ in her eyes. I could only describe it as whimsical admiration. It was at this point I remembered: She was one of my most devoted fans.

"Yes it is." I said, trying to hide my amused tone. If I had failed, she did not seem to take notice.

"Cool... so you're a Trans-fan, too?" she asked me.

I quickly looked up the term on several human search engines. The most helpful results coming from... _Bing_? Such strange names.

"Yes." I said curtly. "May I use your phone to call a mechanic, if you do not mind?"

She simply looked at me. Then she suddenly shouted "Macala, can you come here, please?" This voice was not like heated energon. I suspect it was the voice she normally used.

"Sure." came a response from whom I assumed was _Macala_. After a few moments, a light-skinned female with shoulder-length, orange- no... _red_ hair appeared beside my destined. '_Humans and there _creative _speech patterns.' _I thought.

"What's up?" Macala asked, her vision focused on me but her question directed at her. I could tell she was _sizing me up_, as the humans say.

"Uh, this guy's truck broke down on the road over there. He wants to know if we would let him borrow your phone." she explained, using both hands to point at my vehicle mode and towards the interior of the dwelling.

Macala followed the hand pointing to my vehicle mode. "Whoa, it looks just like Optimus's Peterbilt in Bayverse." she said, a hint of admiration in her tone.

I smiled inwardly. I knew my destined loved that variation of my vehicle mode the most, based off of our conversations on that website. _FanFiction_, I believe it is called.

"Sure." Macala said to me. "You can use our phone, on one condition: you let us check out your awesome truck." she stated. My destined looked at her, eyes widened with disapproval.

"Macala!" she scolded. Then she turned to me. "Don't listen to her, you can totally use our phone."

"You mean _my_ phone; this is _my_ house." she retorted.

"I do not mind if you want to see my truck." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. My actions seemed to soothe her, for she relaxed her tense posture at my touch.

"Well, if you really don't mind..." she trailed off, her eyes looking to the ground as she fingered her long, dark-brown curly hair. I believe the term she once used to describe the texture was botticelli, which, according to an internet search, was the name of an italian painter.

"Alright let's go!" Macala exclaimed, excited. "Meg, get over here!" she shouted.

A third girl appeared moments later. She possessed a calm, collected manner, unlike Macala, who I found to be quite rambunctious.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeming wary of me.

"This guy's truck broke down on the side of the road, and it looks just like Optimus's Peterbilt from Bayverse." Macala responded.

This _Meg _was clearly the youngest of the three, as she was not as developed as the other two. She had shoulder-length brown hair, that waved a bit towards the bottom. Not as lovely as my destined's, but it suited her, just the same. Her eyes were dark; I could not tell the color in the moonlight.

"Come, then." I said, motioning to my true form. They followed, my destined falling in step with me. I had to fight the urge to hold her hand.

When we reached my vehicle mode, the girls circled it a few times. I assumed they were taking in all the details, and could not hide an amused smile.

"Would you like to see the interior?" I asked, gesturing towards my door.

They looked to my destined, who came towards me. Stopping a couple feet in front of me, she locked eyes with me. It was as if she were trying to search my very being for any sign of hostile intent. After a few moments, she smiled.

"He's cool." she said, turning in her friend's direction. I was not sure what this meant, but the two younger girls seemed to soften. They clearly trusted the judgement of my destined. This did not surprise me.

I opened the door to the sleeper cabin. The younger girls climbed inside, but my destined stayed beside me. I was not opposed to this in the least, for more than one reason.

I led her to the other end of my vehicle mode, opening the door for her to climb in. She smiled at me- of how I adored that sweet, innocent little smile of hers- and obliged, sitting in the passenger seat.

I circled around to the driver's side, climbing into the seat next to her. Once the door closed, I manipulated the seatbelt to wrap itself around her. I was surprised to see that she did not react beyond widening her eyes a little. Then she said spoke to me with a knowing expression, a smile in her voice.

"So, where are we going, _O_rion. Or would you prefer Optimus?"

**I'm really getting into story writing on here, now that I've tried it. Provide feedback, please. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Olivia

**These will be stories I plan on writing in the future, so stay tuned.**

**I'd also like to say that I won't but updating too often for the next month. But, as soon as school lets out at the end of May, I'll try to update frequently, and maybe start some new stories :D**

**I can't really promise anything, though, since my family works at home and only has one computer and an iPad. Although, I might get my parents to drop me off at the library a few times a week, assuming they have a Microsoft program, or at least WordPad.**

**Anyway, here goes my third chapter.**

_Chapter 3: Olivia_

He looked a little stunned, but not as much as I thought he would.

It really wasn't that hard to figure out this Rion guy was Optimus Prime using a holoform. I've seen all the movies, several of the TV series, and read enough online stories to be able to spot an Autobot when I see one. I'm very observant, always have been.

What was surprising, of course, was the fact the Optimus Prime is _FREAKING REAL! _But, I've learned how to keep such emotions out of my profile, so others do not catch on to how I'm feeling on the inside.

This is part of the reason why no one really knows the _real me_. Not even Macala or my family, contrary to what the may believe.

"How did you deduce my true identity so quickly?" he asked me. He didn't sound irritated or shocked, just genuinely curious.

"Please," I replied, looking him in the eyes with a small smirk. "Only someone who wasn't a true fan of Transformers wouldn't be able to piece such a simple puzzle together." I started listing the clues with my fingers. "You sound exactly like Optimus, even though you are obviously not Peter Cullen; you have the exact truck from the live-action movies, Autobot insignia and all; _and _I'm pretty sure in normal trucks, seatbelts don't fasten the passenger to the seat by themselves."

He smiled at me. I could tell he was impressed with my keen sense of observation, even if the seatbelt thing was a dead give away, and I'm certain he was well aware of that. I've always been good at finding connections between various things. Of course, only a complete moron wouldn't have known something screwy was up when the seatbelt moved by itself.

"I suppose I should not be surprised. If memory serves, you have quite a talent in psychological analysis, both self and otherwise." he said. This caught me off guard.

"What do you mean 'If memory serves?'" I asked.

"I am PrimeCommander44 on FanFiction. You and I have had many a conversation via the private message function." he answered.

My eyes widened from the realization. PC44, as I had come to call him, and I had been friends on that website for about a year and a half now. He was one of my first followers when I had posted my first story. His reviews started out as constructive criticism, which I gladly accepted and applied to my later chapters and stories. Then he sent me a private message, asking me where I got my ideas and concepts about Cybertronians and their connection to Earth. I told him that some of my ideas were inspired by other stories, some I came up with on my own. Over time, we became good friends.

"You're PC44?" I asked, more to myself than to him.

I just sat their, going over some of the conversations we'd had. In retrospect, it made sense. He didn't use contractions or abbreviations very often, and he never misspelled a word.

"Yes I am." he said. "That is how I came to find you here. I hacked your computer-"

"You what?!" I exclaimed. There were things on my computer _no one_ but me is allowed to see. Especially Optimus. Some girl's have a diary or a journal; I have private Microsoft files. There were things on there _no one_ but me should be allowed to ever lay eyes on. I would die of mortification.

"I did not access anything I did not think you wished me to." he assured me. "I simply accessed information regarding your daily schedule, and found an e-mail from Macala, asking if you were still coming to her dwelling tonight."

I relaxed hearing this. I probably should have known Optimus would respect my privacy. But that didn't explain everything.

"Why, then?" I asked him. "Why did you come for me. There are thousands, maybe millions of other girls who I bet are just as suitable for... what ever it is you need of me."

"That is where you are wrong, but answers can come later." he said. I am not a patient girl, and that wasn't about to change.

However, as annoyed as I was, I knew Optimus must have his reasons. He would tell me when the time was right, I supposed. I was still annoyed, though.

"For now," he began. "I think it best you and your friends rest. We have a long trip ahead of us. I apologize in advance."

"What do you-" I started to say, when a vent opened in front of me, and some sort of odorless gas sprayed me in the face. I gasped in surprise, which was a big mistake. A few seconds later, my head started to spin and my eyelids grew heavier, and heavier. The last thing I heard were my friends in the back freaking out, until everything went black.

* * *

As I slowly regained conciousness, I could hear voices in the background. I couldn't make out any words, but I could tell there were quite a few people talking. As the fog in my head slowly cleared, I decided to pretend I was still out, to see if I couldn't figure out what was going on, since I couldn't remember what had happened.

"They should be awakening any moment, now." said a voice. I knew that voice... it sounded like Ratchet from Transformers: Prime.

Next, I heard some beeps, whistles, and chirps that also sounded familiar. _Bumblebee..._ I thought sleepily.

"I disagree, Bee. I'm not sure bringing the other two human females was a good idea." This voice sounded like Ironhide from Bayverse.

"I feel that having some close companions will make this easier for her. Considering what she is and what she is meant to do, it could prove to be a bit overwhelming." I would recognize that voice anywhere. That was Optimus.

I decided to open my eyes, but not enough so they would notice. At least, that's what I thought, until I heard Ratchet say "Oh good, she has finally regained conciousness."

Since there was no point is keeping up my unconscious facade, I fully opened my eyes and sat up. I was met with the sight of five Autobots. I recognized Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide, but I couldn't place the fifth Cybertronian.

"Um... hi?" I said, fascinated, but cautious. They all stared at me, and I stared back. I knew they were Autobots since they all bore the insignia, but that didn't explain why I was here.

With my peripheral vision, I could see Macala and Meg still unconscious on metal tables to my right. I wondered how they would react to all this.

Optimus spoke first. "I realize that you may be having a hard time comprehending what is happening. So, I will explain. You already know who we all are, correct?"

I nodded. "You're Optimus Prime, you're Ironhide, you're Bumblebee, you're Ratchet," I listed, pointing to all of them. "-and... I don't think I know who you are." I said, pointing to the Autobot I didn't recognize.

"My designation is Prowl." he said. That's when recognition hit me like a cannonball. He looked and sounded very much like the Transformers: Animated version of himself, but the difference was: this was real life.

At least, I was pretty sure it was all real. I pinched myself. When I felt the pain, I knew this was, in fact, reality. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. "I'm Olivia, but I bet you all know that already, right?"

"We do." Ratchet said. He looked pretty similar to the Transformers: Prime version of himself, which made me happy, since he was my favorite of all the Ratchets.

"Now, how about you 'bots tell me why you brought me here." I suggested. "And while you're at it, maybe you could tell me where _here_ is?" I added.

Ironhide answered me. "You and your friends are in the medical bay of our secret base. We cannot tell you where exactly, _yet_. But rest assured, you are still in the United States."

That was good to know. We were, at least, in the same country. Then I started to wonder about something.

"Is this base underground, like in the Unicron Trilogy?" I asked, looking around.

Ratchet smiled at me. "It is indeed; you are a smart human, Miss Olivia."

I smiled and looked to the ground, playing with my hair a little. I was well aware that I was considered quite intelligent, but I was also self-conscious. So, receiving the compliment made me blush a little. "Thanks." I said.

"She probably has other questions." Bumblebee said to the others.

"I do." I said to him. The other four 'bots stared at me in disbelief, like I'd done something impossible. "What?" I inquired.

"You... can understand him?" Prowl asked me.

"Yeah... can't you guys?" I replied. They all exchanged looks. I knew exactly what they were doing. "Hey, private comm-link is totally rude, you know!" I scolded, annoyed.

Optimus looked to Bumblebee, nodding at him. Bumblebee walked up to me, leaning closer so we were at eye level. "Repeat after me." he instructed. "Megatron's helm looks like a shiny, over-sized bucket."

I laughed a little at the statement, but did as he instructed. "Megatron's helm looks like a shiny, over-sized bucket." I repeated. "I kind of agree with you."

He looked at me, his optics smiling. He looked more or less like the Transformers: Prime version of himself, they same way Ratchet did. Ironhide looked similar to his movie form, but his face made me think that this is how he would have looked if he had been in the CGI show. Optimus was a cross; he had the awesome flames from the movies, but his frame was more similar to Transformers: Prime. Needless to say, I liked his real-life look best.

His voice broke my train of thought. "Olivia, Bumblebee was speaking Cybertronian." he said. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth was slightly open.

"How..." I started, searching for the right words. "How is that possible. All I heard was straight-up English." This was when I remembered Raf, the young human boy from the CGI show. He could also understand Bee. I figured it was because of the bond they shared, but I was certain Bee and I weren't that close. After all, I'd only known him for a few minutes.

"Olivia," Optimus began. "The reason we brought you here is because you are... not like other humans..." he trailed off. After a few moments, he asked me, "Are you familiar with the All-Spark?"

"Yeah, it's the source of all life on Cybertron, right?" Then a thought hit me. "Is that why you guys are here; you're looking for the All-Spark?" I asked.

"One of them." Ratchet answered. I looked to him. His arms were crossed as he studied me, or, more likely, scanned me. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I was only wearing a black cami that had a built-in bra and a pair of khaki-colored short shorts. No shoes or socks, and I'm certain my hair was all over the place. Then I remembered that these were Cybertronians. They wouldn't care what I was wearing; such things were of little importance to them. This thought made me feel better.

"The All-Spark crashed to Earth eons ago." Prowl explained. "We believe that the crash was the reason the... what were they called... the pre-historic lizards that were much larger than even we Cybertronians..." he trailed off, trying to remember. I helped him out.

"Dinosaurs?" I asked. "The All-Spark caused the dinosaurs to go extinct?" the thought was bewildering. Scientists had theorized that a meteor was the cause of the giant lizards extinction, but the All-Spark was way more significant than a meteor.

"Correct." Optimus said. "We also believe the All-Spark is the true creator of the human race."

Oh. My. God. The idea was a little mind numbing. But then a thought occurred to me. "But the All-Spark creates Cybertronians. How could it have created organic life?" I asked.

Ratchet answered my question. "Just as we Cybertronians can, the All-Spark is able to adapt to it's surroundings. Cybertron was composed of living metal, and so it created autonomous robotic organisms. Earth, however, is composed of more organic elements. Thus, it created autonomous organic organisms. We believe this is the reason for the plethora of similarities between our races."

That made sense. I'd seen many similarities between Cybertronians - Autobots and Decepticons alike - and humans. Which is why I used to have a hard time understanding why many humans only paid attention to the differences between the two species, when they were so much like us. It made me kind of sad.

"Ok.. but that doesn't explain why I'm here. Do you think I know where it is, 'cause I promise I don't. Not that I don't like you guys; it's quite the opposite, I assure you. But, I don't understand why you would go to so much trouble to find and kidnap me. Of what use could I possibly be to you?" I questioned. They were beating around the bush, and I _hated_ when people did that.

"I think we should just tell her." Ironhide stated. "She obviously has no desire in being slow-walked to what we have learned."

"He's got that right." I conquered. "Just get to the point, patience has never been one of my strong points."

Optimus sighed. "Very well." he conceded. "Olivia, we believe the All-Spark has chosen you as a vessel of sorts." he said, dropping what was basically an atomic bomb.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN**


	4. Chapter 4: Olivia

**No note, just read.**

_Chapter 4: Olivia_

For the first time in a long time, my mind was blown to smithereens.

I didn't say anything. I just stared, my mouth agape. I was the incarnation of the All-Spark? I almost laughed, thinking it was a joke, but that thought lasted for all of two seconds. I mean, if they were just messing with me, why would they abduct my friends and myself? Their true existence was clearly supposed to be a secret.

Besides, when I think about it, it wasn't implausible. My mind didn't work the way other human minds did. I had a _ridiculously_ strong sense of empathy; I was able to understand the points of view of anyone, even if they were evil and/or fictional.

That included the Autobots and Decepticons. I'd always felt like I could relate to Cybertronians better than other humans. There were plenty of reasons that made this plausible. It was just... mind numbing.

"I think she might be broken..." Bee said, a little worried. I probably looked like I was having a stroke or something.

"Don't worry, she is probably just trying to process this." Ratchet tried to reassure him. "It must be quite overwhelming, even if she is more... open-minded than other humans."

'You got that right.'

I thought. I looked to my friends, who were still unconscious. It made sense, I didn't seem to need as much sleep as other humans, so, naturally, I'd awaken sooner than they would.

"How..." I trailed off, thinking of the question I wanted to ask. "How do you know, what makes you so sure I'm... the incarnation of the All-Spark?"

"We have been monitoring your stories on that website... what is it called?" Ratchet asked, looking to Optimus.

"FanFiction?" I answered before he could. "What about my stories?"

"It would seem you possess a vast knowledge on Cybertronian culture and science." he stated.

"Well, I mean, I either made most of that up or took it from other stories. Like how your tools work, how long you guys live, how exactly you're able to scan vehicles and take on their appearance. All of that was just from my imagination." I informed them.

"Perhaps, but that does not make it any less accurate." Optimus stated.

"You are the only human - that we know of - possessing such knowledge." Ratchet said. "That is why Optimus has been conversing with you on that website, extracting any other information we needed to confirm our suspicions."

Optimus took over. "It is also the reason I have brought you here. While you remained unconscious, Ratchet performed several scans on you. He detected the unique energy signature that could only belong to the All-Spark, albeit faint."

Whoa. Just... _whoa_. I had even more questions now, but one stood out above the rest.

"Alright... so, I'm the All-Spark... ok." I mumbled. "So... what happens now that you've found me?"

They all looked at each other. I knew they were comm-linking amongst themselves, probably deciding how to answer my question.

IronHide spoke. "We have not yet decided. Until we do, we think you might enjoy a tour of the base?"

I grinned ear-to-ear. "Totally!" I agreed, excitedly. How many other fan-girls would _kill _to see the real-live Autobot base?! "Whose gonna take me?"

"Who would you prefer?" Prowl asked me.

I thought about it, crossing my arms, looking at all of them. My first thought was Optimus, since he was my favorite. Then I figured he might need to be here to decide what to do about me. So I went with my second favorite 'bot.

"Bumblebee." I stated, looking at him with a smile. He didn't seem to have a mouth, but I could tell he was happy by looking into his eyes.

"Ok." he said, walking over to me. He put his hand in front of me. Knowing what

that meant from years of watching them interact with humans on TV, I got up and climbed onto his hand. He placed me on his right shoulder plate, where I sat

Indian-style.

As we headed out of the medical bay, I looked at my friends, who were still unconscious. I hoped they wouldn't wake up before we came back. They didn't wish Cybertronians were real the way I did. I knew they would freak out, and I kind of wanted to see it, in case it would be funny.

I know, that's kind of mean, but I can't help it. I love watching people react to stuff, especially if the reaction is hysterical.

We walked down a _huge _hallway. Well, huge to me. It was probably normal for them, most of them being a few stories tall.

We came into a room even larger than the med bad. There was an _enormous _flat screen on the other side, facing a couch that was also Autobot sized.

"Whoa... that's, like, the biggest TV I've ever seen. Looks more like a movie screen." I said in an awed voice.

"Yeah, the government likes to _pay _us in your human tech, since we have no use for money." Bee said, gesturing air quotes when he said "pay." "Personally, I think they just don't want us leaving the base, risking exposure and stuff."

"Sounds like a good deal to me." I said. "My parents don't have a lot of today's tech. We have a few flat screens, video game systems, and an iPad, but that's about it." I said.

My family was like, a decade behind the rest of America. I didn't get my first phone until my first year of high school, and even then all it did that was _useful_ in any way, was call and text. I barely used the thing.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore." Bee said. I grew suspicious when he said that, but decided not to ask him to elaborate. I knew I'd find out what he meant soon enough. Besides, I was enjoying our conversation.

"So, what do you like to watch on Earth TV?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what Autobots found entertaining.

"Well," He crossed his arms, thinking for a second. "Do you like Adventure Time?" he asked me.

"I _love _that show! You wanna watch now?" I asked, elated that I had something in common.

"Is that the human in which the All-Spark has been reborn?" said a voice. I knew that voice...

Bee turned around, and my eyes widened in terror. For right behind us, with his arms crossed, was _StarScream _from Transformers: Prime!

I shrieked for a half-second before quickly placing a hand in front of my mouth, muffling the sound. He raised an optic ridge. Then he _laughed_ at me!

"I seem to have startled her." he said, clearly amused by my reaction. I turned to Bee.

"You guys _do _know there's a Decepticon in your base, right?!" I said, my voice shrill.

"No, don't worry. He's not a 'Con anymore." Bee said, trying to soothe me by stroking my side with his finger. It worked, I calmed down immediately, though I was still wary.

"Yes, you have no need to fear me, little one. I defected from the Decepticons a few Earth years ago." He said, his voice gentle and reassuring, which was kind of messed up, considering he never sounded like this on TV. That was when I noticed the Autobot insignia where the Decepticon one should be.

"Oh, well in that case." I said, completely calmed. "I'm Olivia, and yeah, I'm the All-Spark, apparently. Nice to meet you." I greeted.

He nodded. "Likewise, youngling."

Then I started to wonder. "Are you the only Decepticon to join the Autobots?" I asked him.

"No," he began. "Autobots and Decepticons have been changing sides since the beginning of the war. Some switching more than once."

This wasn't to surprising to me. I knew that being a 'Bot or a 'Con was a choice, not hereditary. It wasn't like being straight or homosexual. But it wasn't like dying one's hair either. It was like being Democratic or Republican, only on a much more personal and life-affecting level.

Then I decided to speak. "Well, I'm glad." I stated. "You're one of my favorite transformers, even if you were a 'Con."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lip plates. "Thank you, Olivia."

"Welcome." I said to him. "You want to watch Adventure Time with us?" I offered.

"I think I would enjoy that very much. Human television is quite entertaining, I must admit." He said. It reminded me of the episode of Transformer: Prime where he found a clip of a tap-dancing monkey in a tuxedo. I quietly giggled at the memory.

An hour passed. We were joined by Dino, who was close friends with Bumblebee. He was almost exactly as he was in the third Bayverse movie, italian accent and all.

On the movie theater sized screen, Finn was currently running around the woods with Jake, following the footprints of the mega-frog. I heard large, metallic foot steps behind us, and turned around. For the second time, I placed my hand in front of my mouth to muffle a scream.

The leader of the Decepticons was standing in the doorway.

"Meg- Me- Meg-_ Megatron_..." I stuttered in a voice barely above a whisper. The others turned around, then looked back at me. They didn't seem hostile when they saw him.

"Fear not, Olivia." StarScream cooed, something I still wasn't used to. "Like myself, Megatron has seen the error of his ways."

I stared at him, then looked back to Megatron. He also had an Autobot insignia. Other than that, though, he looked exactly like the Transformers: Prime version of himself. That Megatron had always been my favorite, since he was more... level-headed and strategic. Unlike most Megatrons, who tended to be straight up bat-crap-crazy.

"StarScream is correct, youngling." he said, sounding as he did in Transformers: Prime, just like Ratchet. "I realized several Earth years ago, that this war was pointless. But that is a story for another time."

"Does boss-bot want to see her?" Bumblebee asked him.

He simply nodded. Bumblebee got up from the couch, and waved goodbye to Dino and StarScream. Other than waving to the 'Bots as well, I didn't move, since I hadn't left his shoulder plates.

As we followed him back to the med bay, I studied Megatron's back. He was just as pretty in real life, only shinier.

Yes, I admit it. I thought Megatron was hot. Anyone who was able to consider Cybertronians attractive would agree with me. My heart belonged to Optimus, of course. I'd loved him since I was fifteen. He was beautiful inside and out, where as Megatron was only beautiful on the outside.

_'Wait a minute...'_ I thought._ 'Megatron is an Autobot now, which means he is also good. So...'_

Fortunately, I didn't get to finish that thought. We entered the med bay. The same four 'bots were there, save for Megatron.

Optimus addressed me. "We have come to a decision. You will remain on base indefinitely."

I wasn't sure how to react, at first. This was every trans-fan's fantasy come to life. I would be living with the Autobots! But... what about my family?

"I have mixed feelings about that." I started. "I have dreamed about something like this happening for, like, three years. But I don't want my family to worry about me. I can't just disappear on them like that."

"You will be allowed to say goodbye to your loved ones." Ratchet reassured me. "We cannot allow you to reveal everything, but you may tell them that you will be safe and well taken care of."

My eyes shifted to the ground. That did make me feel better, but I my parents wouldn't let me just disappear from their lives.

"Would I be allowed to visit now and then?" I asked.

Ratchet nodded.

I thought for a minute, shifting my gaze to my _still_ unconscious friends. They had a tendency to sleep for a little while longer than I, but _come on_, this was ridiculous. Putting that thought aside, I asked Ratchet my next question.

"What about them." I gestured to Macala and Meg.

They all looked to them, then back at me. "Should they choose to, they may go back to their families, so long as they swear not to tell _anyone_ about us, or your whereabouts."

I screwed my mouth to the corner of my face. Meg could keep a secret, but I wasn't too sure about Macala, who I considered a blabber-mouth. The girl had once told another girl about a small crush I'd had on a cute boy in grade seven. She was supposed to be my best friend, so naturally, I stopped speaking to her for about a week. Ever since then, I didn't tell her any of my big secrets.

I didn't tell the 'bots this. After all, this was way bigger than some little middle school crush. This was top-secret government stuff. Surely, she wouldn't be stupid enough to actually_ tell_ someone about all this.

Even is she did, it's not like anyone would believe her.

I came to my decision. "Okay, I guess I'm cool with staying with you guys." I said, looking at Optimus. "I mean, if I _am _the reincarnation of the All-Spark, I guess that means you have to protect me, right?"

"You are wise, youngling." Megatron said, complimenting me. I had to admit, his baritone sent chills down my spine, but it wasn't unpleasant in any way.

Of course, his didn't make me feel nearly as good as Optimus's own baritone. Besides, I prefered red and blue flames to flat-out grey, even if it was accented with purple.

"Don't worry." I heard Bee saying to me, pulling me from my thoughts. "We all know this is gonna take some getting used to, and we'll do our best to help you adjust."

I smiled gratefully at him, at all of them. "Thank you."

**Next chapter will skip about two weeks into the future, but there will be a few flashbacks, including talking to my parents. So stay tuned, it'll ****_probably_**** be up sometime tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Olivia

**This chapter is pretty much just filler. Instead of being two weeks into the future, this is just what happens in the next two weeks. Still not totally sure how to continue... oh well. I'll more time to think once summer vacation FINALLY comes at the end of May.**

**Until then, I'm going to try to update** _Battle of the Psyche_. I've already started typing chapter one, so just stay tuned.

_Chapter 5: Olivia_

So much happened over the next couple weeks. I moved into the Autobots' base, which was _way_ bigger than the base they had in Transformers: Prime. I swear, the place stretched out for _miles_. But, considering how many Autobots there were down here, it made sense.

As it turned out, I wasn't the first human to live with the Autobots. There were quite a few of us. As I met them, I figured out that every human who had been in the various transformers shows was real and either living with the Autobots, or just visited frequently.

The first humans I met was Sari Sumdac and Miko Nakadai, who had been hanging out with Bulkhead. Sari and I became fast friends, while Miko kind of irritated me. She was amusing on the show, but in real life, she was the kind of girl I would try to steer clear of. She was basically the opposite of me, personality wise. But, being the nice girl I am, I just sucked it up and tried to tolerate her.

The next humans I met were Rafael Esquivel, Sam Witwicky, and Spike Witwicky, who I was introduced to by Bumblebee while he was giving me a full on tour of the base. As it turns out, Sam Witwicky is Spike's _son_. Which made sense to me, since Spike had been a teenager on the original 80's cartoon, and Sam was a teenager in the Bay movies, not counting the third one.

Raf had met Bee almost the same way it had happened on the CGI show. It was the same for Miko and Jack Darby, who I met a few hours later along with Arcee and her sisters.

I'd also met the kids from the Unicron trilogy, except _Energon_. Not that I minded; Kicker was just plain irritating to me.

I still haven't seen Elita One, which is a relief, since I'd had a serious crush on Optimus for about three years now. I hadn;t dated any other boys, not because of Optimus, but because I just hadn't met a guy who liked me and had what I was looking for in a lover. I don't date just to date. I want to be with someone I have a real connection with, the way my parents do.

Speaking of which, when I had gone to tell them that I was leaving, they took it better than I had anticipated. I made up a convincing enough story. This was the summer before I was supposed to start college, and I'd told them that Macala and I had found a really nice, cheap apartment, and we were going to move in now before someone else did. I'd been worried they'd try to visit, but I was supposed to be attending college in California, and they said they couldn't leave the daycare/preschool for that long on such short notice. Needless to say, this was a serious relief.

They helped me pack up my things and then drove me out to Macala's dad's house. I told my parents that he was going to give Macala his truck - who was actually Ironhide - so we could road-trip it down to California.

Yes, Macala was going to be living on the base with me as well. When she and Meg had _finally _woken up, they both completely freaked out, shrieking in fear at the alien robots. I'd managed to calm them down, explaining that the Transformers were real, and I was, apparenlty, the All-Spark's incarnate. They calmed down enough to ask questions. Fortuantely, Ratchet and Optimus were both there, so any questions I couldn't answer, they could.

In the end, Meg wanted nothing to do with any of them, and we all respected her wish to be returned home, provided that she be sworn to secrecy about what she had seen at the base.

Macala, however, thought this was the coolest thing ever, just as I did. She couldn't say yes fast enough when Optimus asked if she wanted to stay on base with me. I wasn't all that surprised. Macala's family is... complicated. She'd been excited for college mainly because it meant being across the country from them. But this was so much better than college. She might not be as big a fan of Transformers as I am, but she's still a huge fan, none-the-less.

When Ironhide finally arrived at base, he drove us straight to our new room. When we saw the inside, I swear, my jaw hit the ground, and I just bet Macala's jaw did, too.

It was like walking into a mansion, and seeing the grand hall. It was that big. Big enough that _several_ Autobots could fit in here. For example; Optimus, Megatron, Bulkhead, and Ironhide. It was big enough to house the largest Autobots and _still _have plenty of room for Macala and myself.

There were three floors, meaning two stair cases. They were swirled staircases, so they didn't take up too much space. The lower floor had a living room, kitchen, a freaking _pool_, hot tub, and bathroom. The living room came with a 3 meter long sofa, a SmartTV - bigger than the one my family had, but much smaller than the movie screen in the Autobot's livingroom - a Wii and an X-Box 360, Blu-Ray Player, and a stereo system. The kitchen had a really nice stove, microwave, a refrigerator about the size of The Rock, a sink, a dishwasher, and, of course, cupboards all over. There were even cooking and eating utensils already in the kitchen drawers.

I asked Ironhide, who had come in with us, how they knew that we would need this stuff. He told me that Cybertronians have lived among the human race for centuries, but in truth, they had consulted the government. Made sense, humans _would_ know what humans require - and enjoy - better than Cybertronians. Ironhide also told us that Optimus wasn't the only one to speak to me via FanFiction, and that was how they knew about some of my likes a dislikes. '_That explains the pool._' I thought when he said that. I love swimming, always have.

Upstairs, there were two bedrooms, each with a little bathroom. One featuring colors I loved, the other featuring colors Macala loved, so it wasn't hard to decide who got which room.

There were mini-flatscreens in both rooms, both on top of really nice dressers.

Each room came with small walk in closets, - which I thought was a little much, but I didn't say anything - a cushy bed, and a night stand. On the night stand, there was a high-tech looking radio, probably something from Bose. Being a lover of music, I decided to turn it on.

"Hey!" the radio exclaimed. I silently screamed, and fell backward onto my bed. the radio transformed into a tiny Cybertronian I immediately recognized.

"Wheelie?" I asked, still a little freaked from the "radio talking" thing.

"I was sleeping, waiting fer the new human fe-" he paused in his rant and just looked at me.

"Whoa... you're pretty." he said, taking me in.

"Uh... thanks?" I replied, staring at the cute little Autobot.

"No problem. You're the femme the All-Spark chose?" he asked me.

"I guess." I answered.

"Well, I'm Wheelie, sorry for spooking you's." he apologized.

"It's alright, I'm Olivia. Aren't you supposed to transform into a toy car?" I asked, remembering the movie.

"Oh, I transform into that, too." he said, demonstrating.

"Huh, so you're a triple-changer?" I asked.

He transformed back into bipedal mode. "Nah, all Cybertronians can transform into more than one thing. We just have favorites, is all." he elaborated. That was when we heard a shriek coming from Macala's room.

I ran into her room, Wheelie following close behind. When we saw what was going on, I relaxed. She was also on her bed, staring wide-eyed at Brains.

"Yo Brains, don't scare the human femme!" Wheelie shouted at Brains.

"Sorry, Wheels. I was taking a nap when this chick starts tap-tap-tappin on my keys." he replied.

Macala scowled. "I thought you were a normal laptop." she said, annoyed.

"Well I ain't." he retorted. '_oh boy..._' I thought.

"Hey Brains, come me the femme the All-Spark picked." Wheelie called.

Brains turned his helm toward me. "Oooh..." he said. He hopped off Macala's bed, and walked over to me. "Nice to meet ya, femme. Name's Brains." he greeted.

I smiled down at him. "Nice to meet you Brains. I'm Olivia." I greeted back.

After all that was sorted out, Wheelie and Brains volunteered to help us unpack. They were sweet little 'bots, if not a little rough around the edges. I'd always wanted to meet these two, so this was just getting better and better.

The only thing that would make this new life of mine perfect, was Optimus becoming my sparkmate. Or boyfriend, at least.

**And so ends Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. It'll probably be awhile before chapter 6 goes up, but like I said, I'm going to try to get the next chapter to ****_Battle of the Psyche _****up soon. Stay tuned.**


End file.
